


Bros that can kiss

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Maybe Tony does too, Natasha can keep a secret, Secret Relationship, Steve wants to be more, Til they're not so secret, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clint is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Tony have a secret friends with benefit relationship, so what happens when Clint accidentally finds out?





	

“What? How? What? Noooooooo-“ Clint sputters as he flails helplessly.

“Shhh Clint, its not a big deal!” Steve whispers, trying to calm Clint down. He looks to the door and hopes no one walks through before Clint stops freaking out.

“Not a big deal?! I came in here for pop-tarts and instead I see you and Stark making out? That is the opposite of not a big deal!” Clint says as he burrows his face in his hands.

“It's really not, so we kiss sometimes, its nothing major.” He says, trying to calm Clint down.

He knew it had been a stupid idea to make out in the kitchen, but it was impossible to turn Tony down, especially when he had bed head and was still half asleep.

And hell, he wanted to make out with Tony darn near everywhere, and he probably would too if Tony hadn’t been so determined to keep them a secret.

But he guessed that’s what people do when they’re just making out with someone, I mean there’s no point in making a fuss over it.

Which is the opposite of what Clint was doing.

“I am going to have to hire a priest to exorcise that image out of my head, because it is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Does anyone else know?” Clint asks.

“No, and we’d really like to keep it that way. It's honestly not a big deal!” Steve says helplessly, swallowing the lump in his throat that was forming from talking down his own relationship.

“This is a very, very big deal! You guys are making out, and by the food, that’s just unhygienic! Are you guys dating?” Clint asks, looking a step away from a total meltdown.

“No! We’re just like, you know, bros that kiss.” Steve says, trying to think of the term he’d heard before.

“You mean, friends with benefits?” Clint asks.

“Yeah, that’s the term! So there’s really no need to make such a fuss!” He says, hoping Clint will finally calm down.

“You and Stark, are friends with benefits?” Clint asks slowly, as though even he can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“They have been for a couple months now.” Natasha says as she glides into the room with a smirk on her face.

“What?” Steve and Clint shout in unison.

“Mmm hmm.” She says with a smile as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

“How did you-“ Steve starts to ask.

“You knew and you didn’t tell me-“ Clint tries to shout over Steve.

“You and Stark really shouldn’t make out in public if you don’t want people to know you’re together. And because I knew it would be funnier if you found out like this Clint.” She says as she leans against the counter like the cat that ate the canary.

“I am emotionally scarred because of this, I hope you’re both happy.” Clint says as he burrows his face into his hands again.

“Very.” Natasha replies with a smirk.

“Who’s scarring Clint again?” Bruce asks as he walks into the kitchen, looking between the three of them.

“No one.” Steve answers quickly.

“Steve.” Natasha and Clint reply in unison.

“Really? Huh, didn’t see that one coming.” Bruce says as he furrows his brows. “Oh, let me guess, he told you about the lab incident the other night with him and Tony! Yeah, it took a couple of hours getting all that lube out of the keyboard, you guys need to be more careful.”

Clint fixes him with the most horrified look known to man and starts to shout, “Eww, what?! What happened? Wait, I do not want to know!”

“You knew about that? You knew about me and Tony?” Steve asks incredulously.

“Of course. Tony needed help fixing everything, and you should know that man chatters incessantly when he works, it kind of just slipped out. Congratulations to the both of you.” Bruce says as he raises his tea mug in a toast gesture.

“We’re not like that, we’re just bros who kiss!” Steve says as he burrows his face deep into his hands, hoping everything will just disappear. 

“Aww, there’s no need to lie to them Stevie.” a voice says from behind him, causing him to whirl around.

Tony is standing there with a shit eating grin, taking in the scene around him.

“I’m not lying.” he sputters, his brain unable to cope with all the ridiculousness around him.

“Yeah you are, we’re dating.” Tony says, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Since when?” Steve asks, wishing they weren’t doing all this in front of everything.

“Shit.” Tony says softly. “I forgot to ask you out.”

“You… you forgot to ask me out?” He asks softly.

“I am so sorry, I meant to do this ages ago, but work was crazy and JARVIS was supposed to remind me-“ Tony rambles.

“You forgot to ask him out Tony?” Natasha asks, looking like she might strangle him.

“Tony, how do you forget to ask someone?” Bruce says as he shakes his head.

“Stark, that's bad, even for you.” Clint says as it looks like he’s trying not to laugh.

“Yes!” Steve finally shouts, silencing everyone. “Yes, Tony Stark, I will go out with you. Even if you are a crazy, sleep deprived genius who forgets to ask people to date them.”

“Oh my gosh, you guys, it was one time! I don’t bring up things you guys did one time, we’ve all made stupid mistakes one time-“

“Killer robot.” Natasha says quickly

“Got your mansion blown up.” Bruce says apologetically.

“Tried to kiss Coulson under the mistletoe.” Clint says with a smirk.

“Coulson?” Steve says with a smile.

“One time! And that was a Jager secret Clint-“ Tony’s cut off as Steve crashes into his lips first, kissing him and not caring for once if anyone can see them.

Tony quickly wraps his arms around Steve and leans into the embrace, trying to tune out Clint’s gagging sounds the best he can.

“So does this make me your boyfriend Tony?” Steve whispers quietly as he pulls away slightly.

“If you keep kissing me like that, you can be whatever you want to be.” Tony whispers before he drags him in for another kiss.

“You guys are going to make me puke, and this time I’m not paying for the carpet cleaning bill Stark!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
